jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park: Builder/Dinosaur Growth
Regular vs. Special Edition Animals There are two basic types of animals in Jurassic Park Builder, regular animals and Special Edition animals. In each park regular animals are always obtained in order. Special Edition dinosaurs in Jurassic Park are bought with Bucks and either unlocked at certain levels, or available during a limited time (usually the weekend). In the Aquatic and Glacial Parks, Special Edition animals are obtained the same way as regular animals, but only during a limited time (again, usually the weekend). Except for Special Edition dinosaurs in Jurassic Park, obtaining an animal starts with obtaining their amber. Obtaining Amber In Jurassic Park (for regular dinosaurs), Amber is found while clearing the undergrowth left behind after land is cleared. The process is semi-random in that amber will alway be obtainable after a certain number plots are cleared (usually the next one) regardless of which plots are cleared, but the piece of undergrowth the actually has the amber is random. In the Aquatic and Glacial Parks, Amber is acquired by research expeditions (sub or helicopter respectively). DNA is then extracted from the Amber like for Jurassic Park. Amber for Special Edition dinosaurs can be acquired from the normal expedition process during certain times (typically each weekend). Once the Amber is obtained, the DNA of the dinosaur is then extracted by researching. Once research is complete the dino may be bought from the market using coins (even if it is Special Edition) and placed. Researching Research needs to be performed when new Amber is found or while evolving a dinosaur. In either case the process is the same. Inside the Research Center, coins are paid to attempt to perform research. If all three sections of the tube show DNA, then the Research succeeded a piece of DNA will be extracted. If it fails, the player has the option of retrying a failed section for a Buck, or simply paying coins to try again. Most of the time, it seems that the success rate is about 1 in 3. Some of the early dinos seem to have higher sucess rates, but it may also be related to the player's level. Once all 10 DNA sections are filled, research is complete. Feeding Each dinosaur can be feed by clicking the Feed button . This button will show the type and amount of food needed to feed the dinosaur once. Each particular type of food can be obtained from the corresponding Harbor in the same park. By itself feeding does nothing, but once a dinosaur has been feed 5 times, it levels up. For levels 1-4 the dinosaur will be a juvenile. Once the dinosaur reaches level 5 it becomes a larger adult. Evolving Research Once a dinosaur reaches level 10, the Feed button is replaced with an Evolve button. To continue leveling up, the dinosaur must be evolved by Researching the next evolution. Once evolution research has been confirmed by the player, the dinosaur will be removed from its enclosure and the player will not be able to collect from it until it is reborn. With no social help research seems to succeed about one third of the time. Stars and Rebirth When the research is complete the dinosaur will earn a star, and an egg will be placed in the enclosure. Just like initial purchase, there is a Hatch Time. Repeat The new evolution will start off as a juvenile with new coloring, and sometimes other new features. Like above, once the dinosaur reaches level 15 (or 25 or 35) it will become an adult. Once it reaches level 20 or 30, the feed button is replaced with an Evolve button. When the dinosaur reaches level 40, the Feed button disappears and the dinosaur earns its 4th Star. Dinosaur Growth